


Together

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Kagami Taiga, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“But love can make us weak and make us strongAnd before too very longI was totally in love with you”- We Were Lovers by Jean-Jacques Burnel"
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Collection of Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Kudos: 3
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/gifts).

> "For me those two are the best example of that quote so I hope this is ok."

The day you challenged me,  
We decided to join our force  
To beat a shared enemy  
In a basketball court.  
  
You and they had a history,  
Yet I didn’t care,  
The only thing that mattered  
Was for us to win.  
  
The loss his us hard,  
And we almost grew apart  
Before we got a clue  
And the bond was renewed.  
  
With you beside me,  
I feel invincible,  
Because of the love  
And the strength you carry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
